


The Heat

by Miracles_happen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda canon compliant, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, POV Alternating, Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), no smut don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: Keith comes out as an omega and Lance meets him. Of course, it's right before Keith's first heat.





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1 or 2  
>  Edit: I'm sorry to all those who were reading this, I just have no idea where to go with this. If you have suggestions, I will take them in the comments section and maybe continue the story off of them.

“I’m an omega.” Suddenly, every part of Lance’s world flipped upside down. Everything he had thought about Keith had changed. The whole fearsome rivalry they had had since the Garrison, seemingly two alphas fighting for dominance was not at all what Lance had thought. The stubborn alpha Lance had always seen Keith as was just an omega. True, it explained the odd attraction Lance had always had for Keith, but somehow Lance felt lied to. 

Keith had told the group this on the bridge, standing next to Shiro, who was gripping his arm comfortingly. Lance strangely felt a flush of protectiveness wash over him. That was another alpha standing next to his omeg-- nope, nope, nope, not his omega, Keith was not his in any way, shape or form. They were just friends, not even that-- Keith definitely hated Lance. Any petty crush Lance might have for Keith was definitely not reciprocated. And besides, Lance shouldn’t even feel jealous of Shiro, even if Keith was his omega (Lance can’t deny that a little part of him wishes that he was). Shiro and Keith were basically brothers; Shiro had practically raised Shiro. 

Lance suddenly noticed that Keith was staring at him with those dark, violet eyes. Somewhere in his scent was confusion, and… hope? No, Lance was probably imagining that. It occurred to him that everyone was hugging Keith and congratulating him. Quiznak, he should probably be doing that. Lance’s legs moved on their own towards the giant bear hug.

“We should do a scenting session!” Allura proclaimed. She was still getting used to the Earthen traditions. Alteans had scent glands but didn’t use them with other people, more just for their own identity. 

“I think we’ve had enough excitement for today,” Shiro said, and Lance smelled Keith’s scent switch to gratitude. Lance suddenly realized that he was focusing on Keith’s scent. 

So life went on, and the group got adjusted to the new omega. Keith was still respected, and nothing had really changed in the group dynamic. Lance found himself following Keith more than usual. Somehow after Keith had come out as an omega, his scent had intensified, almost singing to Lance’s alpha. Everything about Keith made Lance want to just shove his nose into Keith’s scent glands and stay there. But he couldn’t. Because that would be an asshole alpha move. And Lance wasn’t like that. So he stayed away. 

Then, things spiraled out of control. It had been a few movements since Keith had come out and now he was distancing himself from the group, spending more and more time in his room. Lance, not knowing anything about omegas as he grew up in a family of alphas, decided to check on him. Lance stood outside of Keith’s door and knocked lightly. As soon as the door slid open a crack, revealing a scowling Keith, Lance was hit with Keith’s omega scent, now sweeter than before. Looking back on this, Lance saw how stupid he was. Keith was obviously in preheat, but of course, Lance, being the idiot alpha he was, stayed and talked.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, desperately fighting to urge to pull Keith close to him and scent him right then and there.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Keith replied, and Lance knew he was lying.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, leaning toward Keith. He was only a few inches from Keith’s face. He saw and somehow ignored Keith’s cheeks flush. Lance was too caught up in how nice Keith’s scent smell, so inviting and why the fuck was Lance so close to Keith? He tried to convince his body to lean back, but the alpha in him somehow didn’t want to cooperate. 

“Yes,” Keith responded sternly, voice barely shaking. Lance, again a stupid idiot, tilts his head in question, unknowingly revealing his scent glands and all Keith has to do is lean in and shoved his nose into Lance’s scent gland. He basically whimpered and started kissing and licking his way around Lance’s jaw. He pulled Lance into his room. It dawned on him as he took in the nest on Keith’s bed and the sweeter scent Keith now has that Keith was in heat. Now, on any other circumstances, or if this was any other omega, Lance would’ve politely gotten out of there. But Lance’s alpha sense took over for a hot second and he wrapped his arms around the omega, enjoying the feel of him pressed against him, licking his way around his jaw and scent glands.

“Lance,” Keith whimpered and Lance is snapped out of his trance and realized how problematic the situation had become. 

“Oh, quiznak, God, Keith, you gotta get off of me right now,” Lance tried to say, but the omega ignored him. He tried to get Keith off of him physically, but Keith just gasped when his hands made contact and molded to him with his hands around Lance’s neck. “C’mon, Keith, snap out of it.” Keith leaned up to kiss Lance and hits the corner of Lance’s mouth, barely missing the target. “Yeah, no, we are not doing this, Keith, stop, Keith, _get off of me right now. _” And Keith does just that. He immediately got off of Lance and stood in front of his nest, neck exposed, just like a good omega would do when alpha-commanded. Holy Quiznak, did Lance just alpha-command him? His mom would be so mad at him right now. Keith let a whimper, and Lance’s alpha yearned to go to him. Carefully, Lance led Keith to the nest and set him down, careful not to actually go into the nest. But as he goes to leave, Keith is gripping his jacket, mewling for him to stay.__

__“I gotta go,” Lance said, and Keith protested when Lance took off his jacket and ran out the door. The last thing he heard before the door shut was a weak “alpha?”_ _

__Lance sat on the other side of the door, thankful that the doors were scent-proof, and he couldn’t smell Keith’s scent get increasingly more desperate. He saw Shiro walk by and stood up to talk to him._ _

__“Hey, Shiro, so Keith is kinda in heat right now, so…” Lance didn’t get to finish before Shiro muttered “shit” and ran down the hall. Yeah, Lance was in big trouble now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!!! <3


End file.
